I'm Yours
by YepJustTrying
Summary: I always wonder why Stephanie doesn't just tell Ranger what she feels. So here she will get the courage to tell Ranger how she feels and why. I've added two POV's. Fluffy one shot, which became a two shot, but still extremely fluffy. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, I keep trying to write. This now is a fluffy one shot. I realize the characters are not as in canon and this must have been done before. But I always wonder why Stephanie doesn't just tell Ranger what she feels. So here she will get the courage to tell Ranger how she feels and why. masterb2 has been so kind to edit this, but I tinkered with it again. I own nothing of these characters, except the errors made by writing this. :D**

* * *

Another one of my POS cars bites the dust and again it isn't my fault. Some idiot living near the Tasty Pastry is guilty of sending this one to car heaven. I was picking up some Boston crème and other doughnuts with Lula. We hadn't decided which other ones we wanted, so we both went inside to get our daily supply. I'd parked my car correctly in front of the stores on the other side of the road, so you'd think it's safe out there. While in the middle of selecting the doughnuts we want, I hear commotion on the street. I take a look outside with a sense of doom, and see a guy shoot my cars gas tank, screaming bull's eye in the heat of the moment. '_Kabang_'. And ask myself … yes, just like my mother … why me? Confronting the idiot, he tells me he is practicing target shooting with his new gun … duh. Why he shot _my _car eludes me, really, Why me? It's not that there were no other cars parked there.

Flames reach high in the sky. I hear some loud pops and bangs. In the distance the sirens of police cars and fire trucks signal their approach. I feel a tingling starting in my spine travelling to my neck, and know Ranger is in my vicinity. He is always there when I need him. I feel his big warm hand on the base of my neck, and a feeling of relief and warmth settles in with his touch.

"Babe?" He said inflecting; "are you all right?" Ranger can say whole sentences with one word. I guess that's one of the reasons they call him the wizard. There's more he can do with his mouth, as I have found out, but I don't want to think about that in public.

I nod and he hugs me tight to his chest from behind, both of us silently watching the mess.

A police car arrives and Eddie and Carl are coming towards us. Yet another POS cop car comes shrieking to a halt. Out comes Joe Morelli … sigh … he looks furious. Once out of his car he begins with the heated hand gestures. Great dramatic hand gestures, like that will help. Then the yelling begins, the abuse, the sheer arrogance of this man. Unbelievable!

I look up at Ranger; were I meet an amused gaze. Personally I'm not amused. How dare Joe come here and behave like this? He slept with Terry Gilman while we were together; I personally found them in his bed. I didn't cheat. He did. I'm none of his business anymore. In opposite of all the calm, loving, care Ranger always exhibits, Morelli lacks big time. I shut Joe's ranting out; I have no reason to listen anyways.

As I stand here, I see everything clear for the first time in years. Ranger may have said he only loves me in his own way, I thought that meant he did not want to go that extra mile for me, that he wants to just be my friend. But it is Ranger that is always there if I need him. Either in person to comfort me, or he'd bestow stuff upon me when I am in need of it. He gives me a job if I'm not able to earn my money elsewhere, to pay my rent. It's Ranger who behaves like a caring boyfriend to me.

I make a split decision I know could change my life for better or worse. I observe my surroundings to see who is about; if I do this, I'll do it well. I spot Tank, Lester, Cal, Hector and Bobby near us. Okay, they'll have Ranger's back when I distract him. I don't think he will be much aware of his surroundings when I'm finish with him here.

Lula is still here … wonder of wonders, fire fighters, police men plus a lot of bystanders I don't know; they are all here to enjoy the show. Well, I will give them one.

I'm known for being impulsive, but this? Even I thought this impossible, just seconds ago.

I turn to Joe and say softly but clearly and sarcastically, "thank you Joe for your concern. I have to say some things to Ranger now, so bye." Dismissing him effectively with a little finger wave. Joe looks quite dumbstruck I'm not ranting and he closes his big mouth … that mission is accomplished.

I turned around in Rangers arms facing him.

I look up at him and touch his beloved face, softly tracing his features with the tips of my fingers. He doesn't look amused anymore … he looks plainly inquisitive and has a look in his eyes I have never seen before and can't identify. I realize that if he let it, I can see his thoughts and feelings as plainly as he can read mine. I only have to learn how to interpret them.

I say. "I want to tell you something." He starts to react but I shush him by laying a finger on his delectable lips. "No, I am going to tell you some things and all may hear, you deserve that. It's long overdue."

I'm sure it is a shy smile I give him, because I have never said this to anybody and certainly not publicly and even as I am determined to do so, it scares the hell out of me. It leaves me wide open for humiliation, but Ranger has never humiliated me, so I know he has my back no matter what. Well … I hope so anyway or I might find myself in a third world country with a knife and some water to survive.

I look straight into his beautiful eyes. "Ranger … I love you; I'm in love with you. Have been for a long time now." Believe it or not but his eyes tell me, I love you too. His gentle almost smile gives me the courage to continue.

"Ranger I want to thank you for comforting me and not scolding me when these awful things happen to me." He just looks at me with tender love showing on his incredibly, gorgeous face, holding me some closer. I continue to hold his gaze saying,

"I want to thank you for always being there for me, no matter what." He gives me a little squeeze in acknowledgment. Oh how I love this man.

"Thank you for always caring for me." He smiles his almost smile making me somewhat light headed.

"Thank you Ranger for trying to keep me safe, Lord knows it's not easy." His smile grows.

"I thank you, for letting me be who I am, without trying to change me. All while loving me in your own way." And his smile grows further; he leans in and gives me a soft kiss on my mouth. Oh sweet heaven.

"I think you are the most honorable, loving, caring, generous man I happen to know." He raises one eyebrow; this praise is probably not bad ass enough for Batman.

"You're also the most handsome man I have ever seen." Here he beams, and I'm sure all female and some male spectators feel like swooning right now, I know I do.

"Ranger, I know you don't do relationships, and your love doesn't come with a ring, but with a... well let's say… his own little raincoat? ….." I give him a shy grin, I don't want to say condom in public, hence the little raincoat. He smiles mischievously, with tenderness and good humor in his eyes.

"Carlos, I really don't care for all that; I just want what you _can_ give me. Whether you want me or not, I am yours; I'm yours, from now to eternity." When I call him Carlos something changes in his eyes, they become more intense than I have ever seen them. When I say that I'm his, the expression in his eyes changes again, the possessiveness and passion they convey now could be frightening if it doesn't made me all hot and bothered at once. I will never be uncertain about him again; he loves me just as much as I love him.

All he growls before he gives me an earth shattering kiss is, "Mine."

Yeah I'm yours and you're mine.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've written two more POV's as requested. But now it is done. :D Big thanks to Proudofyoubabe, for editing my attempts to write. I'm always grateful for the help I get in this endeavor. Beta's rock! Watch your sugar level! I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Tank POV

The moment Stephanie's tracker disappeared from the screen in the control room, Manny alerted Ranger. Ranger called me while running out of the building telling me to come to the scene with Bobbie, for obvious reasons, reasons I am not willing to think about. I'm getting used to the slight tremor of fear in his voice when something like this occurs with our Bomber. In the last few months Steph and I have become friends, and my stomach started clenching in an unpleasant way when I realized why Ranger called. She is my little girl, but she is the love of his life, I have no doubt about that.

Not that he will admit that. No, our fearless leader is still waiting for his ladylove to give him a sign before he steps in fully. She had dumped Morelli weeks ago; the fucker had the audacity to fuck that Mob Barbie, Terry Gilman, while being involved with our Bomber. That did not go down well with her. She told me, that the moment she discovered them, she wasn't even angry, but felt humiliated and maybe somewhat sad. Morelli had always been second choice for her, easy and familiar I guess. Although she had not thought he would cheat on her; he knew how it had hurt her when the Dick did the same thing. She hadn't put up a fight, but had gathered her stuff and walked out and never looked back. I'm so fucking proud of her!

Arriving at the scene in front of the Tasty Pastry, I saw to my great relief Bomber safely in Ranger's arms. The only real surprise was that Lula was still on the scene. Having my fill from that woman, I stayed near Ranger and Steph, studiously ignoring her. After our initial hookup I have decided she is not for me. She was fun for sure, but she hasn't touched my heart like Steph had Ranger's. I suppose I'm ready to have a committed relationship, now I have only to find my mate. And I surely liked Steph's old friend Kyla, whom I've met last week when Steph and I had visited Hal in the hospital. She is a new doctor in St Francis. Steph says she is still single; she looked like she was worth a try. But I digress.

Hector, Cal and Santos arrived a few minutes after us and we stood about waiting for Steph and Ranger to remove themselves from the crime scene once the Trenton PD and fire fighters arrived and gave the all clear.

In the distance, the sirens of police cars and fire trucks signal their approach. Ah, there are Eddie and Carl, now we would get to head out. It is curious though, that in a time of crisis RangeMan had the better arrival time then our professional emergency services. I really like those guys. As childhood friends and family of Stephanie they were loyal to her and treated her well.

And now another POS car was arriving on the scene, making a lot of noise. To my utter amazement, Morelli came out of it. Christ, he is working himself in a tizzy. Idiot!

I glanced at Ranger and Steph, he looked amused, but she vibrated annoyance. He really is an adulterated motherfucker, that Morelli. The disdain on Steph's face is priceless. I've never seen it before on her beautiful features; I didn't think she had it in her. Nevertheless, Morelli had no clue and ranted on, while she ignored him with a faraway look in her eyes.

She turned to Joe and says sarcastically, "thank you Joe for your concern. I have to say some things to Ranger now, so bye." She dismissed him with her patent little finger wave. Damn, loved that woman. Thank heavens he shut that big mouth of his. However, what about Steph, what is she up too?

I see her turn in Ranger's arms and tenderly reach for his face, where she traced his features with her fingertips. The love she has for him was plain to see in that moment. It was fun to see that Ranger wanted to say something but she shushed him with one of her little fingers on his mouth, as my mamma always did to me when I was a kid. The big badass, shushed by one dainty little girl. This, he will hear for years to come, mark my words.

But then...even my dark and hardened heart, fluttered from emotion. She declared her love for him. Unconditionally! She thanked him for all he's done for her. Tears are threatening to fall. From _my _eyes. Fuck.

The thing is... Carlos deserves this. Yes he does. All the dark shit we have done and seen makes a man want for some light and Stephanie is the epitome of light. To all of us! In addition, in spite of all we have been trough, he stayed a loyal, honorable and generous man. Loving and caring? I don't know, our relationship is not of that kind. Handsome... well I suppose he is. Ring, Raincoat? What the fuck? God, she is so cute and innocent. Those shy smiles and blushes. Lucky bastard.

Lord almighty, she gives herself to him. In public! All of her! Forever! I'm yours, she says. From the beginning of her speech, people around us had been as quiet as could be in this mayhem. Morelli was speechless, but that was to be expected. To my surprise however, my buddies, the cops, and other spectators were as affected by Stephanie's unfolding declaration, as I am.

Then Carlos claimed her as his! Because there is no confusion here, he claimed her by kissing her senseless in a most possessive way. We all came out of our stupor, catcalls and applause erupted. Although I don't think Steph and Carlos had a clue because they stayed lip locked for quite a while, so unlike Ranger. I didn't think he was aware of his surroundings at that moment. I can feel a rarely seen smile emerge on my face, and I send an equally rare prayer of thanks for good measure to the heavens.

Of course, it is Santos who has to have the first quip. He said while pounding Ranger on the back in his excitement, "So Boss, when is the wedding?" I was pretty sure that wasn't going to go down well.

But to my utter confusion Ranger came up for air and kept an eye locked on his Babe before he responded. "Whenever Stephanie wants it to be."

She looked at him with delighted surprise on her face. "Really?"

He smiled at her in amusement. "Yes really."

"Oh." She squealed, jumping excitedly up en down like a little girl. "Can we do it today?"

Ranger gave her a wolf grin. "If you want to, we can go to Vegas."

Morelli had enough and slinked away without uttering another word. Good boy Morelli, good boy.

* * *

**Ranger POV**

Manny called me to tell me Stephanie's tracker died on his screen, near the Tasty Pastry. I drop the papers in my hand and ran down the stairs while calling Tank. He assured me he would be right behind me with Bobbie as requested. My heart is pounding as if I am on the end of a thirty mile run. Please God let her be alright, I can't live without her. Babe hang on I'm coming for you, please be safe. I don't know how I got there but before I knew it I was on the scene. To my relieve Stephanie was unhurt and stood there with annoyance on her face because another car had bit the dust. I laid my hand on the base of her neck and I felt her relax. I wound my arms around her from her back and ask her if she was alright. She nodded and I pulled her flush against me, and so we stood awaiting the emergency services.

I hear the people around us talk about the lunatic who has shot her gas tank by accident. It was a relief to know it was not personal this time. I send a few thank you prayers to our creator, and snuggle her a little closer. Tank and Bobbie showed up, relief on both their faces when they saw her whole and healthy in my arms. I don't know a woman who is genuinely loved by so many men. I know if I had not been the first to meet her, they would have been after her like dogs after a bone. But she is mine and they know it. In the last few months we have become closer, but after she had said farewell to Morelli for good, I've been waiting for a sign from her. A sign to tell me she loved me as much as I love her. I know she cares a lot for me, but I never knew if that would entail marriage and kids. I'm ready for the whole shebang. Since I terminated my contract with the government, I've been mentally preparing myself to commit to her. I've been detaching myself from society since I entered the army and now, having met this great woman, I want in again. I don't think anybody could have been more surprised than I that I feel this way now. So, we are going to do it, and it is going to be good. I have never been so sure of anything.

Morelli has acted so against his own interest he wasn't even competition any more. Idiot, as if Terry Gilman can hold a candle to Babe. Thinking about that idiot, here he comes. Does the man have any brains? I hope he makes a scene, makes me look good in comparison. And…yes he does.

Babe glanced at me and I know she sees my amusement. She relaxed in my arms after that, ignoring the fool. She turned around in my arms and faced me, looking at me with those big blue soulful eyes. Then she touched my face, softly tracing my features with the tips of her fingers, ever so tenderly. I almost shiver in delight. What is she up to? With my Babe, what comes next is always a surprise…and she never disappoints. God I love this woman. I let my eyes convey how much I love her, free of any restriction.

She says. "I want to tell you something."

She locked eyes with me and stated. "Ranger … I love you; I'm in love with you. Have been for a long time now."

Now I know I could expect anything from my Babe, but this… in public. How courageous, she is. What an honor, to be addressed like this by this incredible woman. I'm stunned, but in a very good way believe me. I love you too, I conveyed with my eyes. She loves me…_ME_. I feel like celebrating and shout my love for her from the rooftops. Although I can't do that for sure, I have a reputation to uphold. Batman doesn't shout his joy for all to see, so I settled for a half smile.

But she was not done yet. _"Ranger I want to thank you for comforting me and not scolding me when these awful things happen to me."_ How could I scold you? You're the most incredible and courageous woman I know? I love to be the one that comforts you when you're down; it gives me purpose in this crazy world. I want to be the only one to comfort you from now on. You don't have to thank me, love. No price, remember. I just gather her some closer, just to comfort me.

She continues to hold my gaze saying, _"I want to thank you for always being there for me, no matter what."_ There is nothing in this world that I rather do, your mine Babe to care for.

_"Thank you for always caring for me."_ It is my honor, and pleasure to do so Babe. I have to be careful not to appear giddy; the guys would have a field day to tease me with that. So not gone happen.

_"Thank you Ranger for trying to keep me safe, Lord knows it's not easy."_ That is an understatement my love. But if somebody is worth it, it is you. I can't live without you, so whatever it takes I will keep you safe.

_"I thank you, for letting me be who I am, without trying to change me. All while loving me in your own way."_ I can't controI myself and lean in and gives her a soft kiss on her oh so delectable mouth. My own way is the only way I have ever loved, and only you. God, those fools how is it possible that someone even want to change you, your perfect as you are. Well maybe you could eat healthier so you can stay with me longer. I want to grow old with you.

_"I think you are the most honorable, loving, caring, generous man I happen to know."_ I gave her a … look, don't say that, I have a reputation to uphold as a badass Babe. Bad asses don't do loving, caring and generosity. She blushes and gave me one of those endearing shy smiles again, the ones I love so much.

_"You're also the most handsome man I have ever seen."_ Now that's better. I can't control the smile that now graces my face. She thinks I'm the handsomest man she has ever seen, that's good isn't it.

_"Ranger, I know you don't do relationships, and your love doesn't come with a ring, but with a... well let's say… his own little raincoat? ….."_ Raincoat? Fuck she is so cute, telling me here before all and sundry that she loves me and thanks me for all I've ever done for her, and she doesn't dare to say condom. There is no woman on this earth that I love more. She is all I want and need. She makes me smile and laugh as if I'm a normal person. That, to me, is a precious gift. And that statement of mine was a lie, the biggest lie I've ever told her, that and all the other qualifiers of my love for her. Although at the time I thought I meant it. I thought Morelli would be better for her, I honestly did. Big mistake. A mistake, which could have backfired in a horrid way. I shudder at the thought of her marrying Morelli. Out of my reach for ever.

But then she says_. "Carlos, I really don't care for all that; I just want what you __can__give me. Whether you want me or not, I am yours; I'm yours, from now to eternity."_ When she calls me Carlos something changes. She never call me by my first name, it makes her statement so much more intimate. I want to give you everything; I want you, only you, all of you and I'm yours, always have been. Her complete surrender to me by stating she is mine forever, shatter all defenses I had left.

All I can do now is kiss her senseless. And I grumble, "Mine," before I got lost in the best kiss I have ever had.

I become aware of my surroundings again, because Santos is very enthusiastically pounding on my back, while asking. "So Boss, when is the wedding?" My first thought was, 'whenever Stephanie wants it to be' and I went with that. I would be honored to be her husband.

She looked at me with delighted surprise on her lovely face, "Really?" she asked.

I smiled at her in amusement. "Yes really." She is so incredibly vivacious; I wonder how she is going to react to this. Does she want to be married; she has a track record for running away when asked by Morelli?

"Oh." She squealed, jumping excitedly up and down like a very excited and happy girl. "Can we do it today?" She asks while doing her, as she calls it, her happy dance, and I couldn't be happier or more content.

I gave her a wolf grin. "If you want to, we can go to Vegas." I certainly can arrange that, my love. The sooner I can call you Mrs. Mañoso the better.

~~ Thank you for reading. ~~


	3. Chapter 3

**This is really the last chapter; I will not be swayed to add more, Margaret. :-) Big thanks to Proudofyoubabe, for editing and telling me I'm not **_**that**_** bad in writing. Thank **_**you**_** for reading and I hope you will tell me what you think of it. **

* * *

**Morelli's POV**

When I arrived on the scene she stood there in that motherfucker's arms. She did not even acknowledge me when I confronted her about destroying another car. Has she no shame? The gossip will spread again, humiliating me in the process. I know of no other woman who destroys cars like my Cupcake, not in the 'Burg' or even the whole of the US of A. Why can't she be normal, like her sister for instance? She is a good Burg wife; she welcomes her husband home with a well cooked meal as she should. She has children, even if they are only girls. Why can't Stephanie?

I'm baffled! In a soft voice and a tone I do not like at all, she 'thanks me for my concern?' And tells me further she has something to say to Ranger the thug. No screaming, no yelling, no hand gestures, what is this world coming to?

I'm shocked! The tenderness displayed when she caressed his face, _in public_ for Christ sake, is a real eye-opener. She never looked at me like that. She has never loved me like she loves him. What the fuck can she have to tell him? Here of all places. _In public?_

I'm devastated! She loves _him_! She is _in_ love with _him_! How the hell did this happen? When! Why! It should be me she's saying that to.

I'm humiliated! She thanks him? Oh, she thanks him for not being like me, like I'm the weird one here. That woman is stark raving mad, in my book. What red hot blooded man would let his woman run wild like her, and be proud of it? Well I'm not, I hate her wild antics. She is good for nothing but bearing children and keeping my house. And even that she can't do. She destroys all she touches, if not her car, or his, she destroys his men or her clothes, or herself. Why should I care anymore?

I have no words! Now she is giving herself to him, even if he wouldn't want her. She's his! Go figure! But if he does want her, his blank face shows nothing. It seems that that is no problem for Cupcake; she seems to read him like an open book. Unbelievable!

I'm floored! That ape of a man Santos is slapping Mañoso on the back, and asks when the wedding is. Now _this is_ going to be fun. She will get the hives and run, I am sure. After all the humiliation I have endured by her hand, I will savior his now. Let him have it Cupcake! WHAT, the hell?

Fuck, fuck, fuck, how can this be? Yeah, yeah, I know, I slept with Terry. So what? It doesn't mean shit. Jesus, I made one mistake. Cupcake is the one I wanted to marry; but Terry was willing and able to meet my baser needs. The needs… Cupcake is _unwilling_ to fulfill. Cupcake's mine. She's always been mine. She should maintain being mine as a result, right? Wrong! That Bitch tells that thug, in public no less, that she loves him? She's in love with _HIM_. Damn. He suggests marrying if she wants, he does not even propose properly, and she is doing her happy dance in anticipation. Just kill me now. Now that thug will marry her? This is not as it should be. How am I going to explain this to Helen Plum? Or my mother? They believe it is all well and Cupcake and I will marry someday. How am I ever going to show my face in public again? I can hear the snickers from my co-workers and others. How can she do this to me?

I'm sad! Sad to know she is not mine. Sad, I fucked up the best thing, I've ever had. Sad, she has never been mine to begin with.

**Ella's POV**

Oh, my God. He is going to marry our girl. Today! Ranger called to have me prepare their luggage. He has arranged the flight already and they will be flying to Vegas in a few hours from now. Hector filled me in about what happened on the scene of one of Steph's exploding cars this morning. So sweet. I'm glad she has had the courage to tell my nephew how she feels about him. I wonder how long it would have taken them to find each other otherwise. Because how macho and mighty he thinks he might be, he is a man… most of them are cowards when it comes to feelings. I don't think it is wise to tell my sister her boy is eloping; she is capable of flying to Vegas herself to chastise him for marrying without his family. But she'll be happy when it is a done deal. She has worried about him getting a wife long enough, she will forgive him.

**Helen Plum's POV**

Two weeks ago, my daughter Stephanie married Ranger Mañoso in Vegas. That day I had taken calls from about the whole neighborhood, telling me of the love and dedication the couple showed to each other. At the end of that day my view of the world changed significantly. I also had a visitor, who stunned me beyond belief. Joseph Morelli had come clean, and I must say, though reluctantly, that I am ashamed of myself. How I am going to persuade Stephanie to see my good intentions, I do not know. But that I have to, is a given, if I ever want to see her or potential grandchildren ever again.

Joseph had lied to me, and I swallowed his lies, hook, line and sinker. And I believed _his_ lies over my own daughter's words, which I regret now. Afterwards, I sent him from our house with the message that he is not welcome anymore, at least in the foreseeable future. It has made me see myself in a different light and I'm not proud of myself. Mr. Ranger is no thug...no, Mr. Ranger is a respectable business owner and quite a successful one, from what a contrite Morelli told me. Although his line of work bares no comparison to what we in the 'Burg' call 'normal business', he is respectable. He has always treated my girl with respect and _he _has been the one that saved her when she needed to be saved, from what I'm told. That is admirable isn't it? I still do not approve of Stephanie's work, but now she has married I have decided it was none of my business anymore. So, from now on I am going to hold my tongue, but please, don't hold your breath in anticipation, because I don't want anybody suffocated because of me.

When I confronted Frank about this mess, he told me he had always known, as had my mother. Then of course I asked them why in heavens name they had not informed me? To my shame, they told me that they had, but that I wouldn't listen. And in hindsight I see they were right, I have behaved badly towards Steph, very badly. If I am honest, I acted badly with Valerie too. I know I will grovel willingly to make things right when they come back home in a week, she deserves it and it is long overdue.

~~Thanks for reading and let me know what you think~~


End file.
